


All Alright

by Imagination_Parade



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 And the Eternal Question, F/F, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_Parade/pseuds/Imagination_Parade
Summary: The team brings Cassandra home from her surgery, and Stone realizes there's probably one more person out there wondering if she's okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came mostly from a Tumblr post posted after 3x08 aired, in which someone speculated that Jacob was the one to go back to the compound and tell Estrella that Cassandra's surgery had been a success. I thought that would be a fun idea to explore, so here we are.

Cassandra Cillian stood in a hospital in New York City staring at an open portal back to her home in Portland, Oregon. Her family stood behind her – Jenkins to her left, Baird and Flynn to her right, and the guys behind them. Baird stood closest to Cassandra, looking a little apprehensive, and Ezekiel and Stone shared a look, growing impatient with the woman at the door. She’d had surgery only three and a half days before. The hospital had released her half an hour ago, and, as she was almost three thousand miles away from her own bed (unless Dr. Nassir was asking; then she was only three blocks from home), the Back Door was the only easy way to get there.

“Cassandra,” Baird said softly. She knew what Cassandra’s hesitation was. Still bandaged and wrapped from the invasive procedure, Baird knew the door was going to be rough on her head, her head that hadn’t yet stopped hurting as it was.

“I’m fine,” Cassandra replied, continuing to stare forward. She wanted to be in the room on the other side, but she did not want to stumble through that portal.

“Cassandra, the longer we stand here, the more in danger we are of getting _caught_ ,” Flynn reminded her.

“I know,” she said, a hint of frustration in her voice.

Jenkins stepped forward and reached for her. “May I?”

“May you what?” Cassandra asked, finally looking to him. “ _Carry me_?”

“I thought I might protect you from the impact,” Jenkins explained. “At least a little.”

Cassandra stared at him, a small hint of the sting of rejection from a few days prior evident in her eyes. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” she muttered.

“It’s how you got here!” Ezekiel cried from the back, tired of staring at the Annex from the other side of the country. Stone shoved him in response.

“She was unconscious!” Stone reminded him.

“Okay!” Cassandra exclaimed, giving in. She looked at Jenkins again. “I want to go home. It’s just…it’s going to hurt.”

Jenkins lifted Cassandra into his arms, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, and Baird looked even more apprehensive than before. “Okay, you’re not going to drop her when you run through that thing, are you?” she asked nervously.

Jenkins gaze steeled. “Colonel Baird, if I managed to successfully carry her through the door when I was rushing to save her life, I think I can manage to carefully get her home.”

Baird shrugged and nodded, and she and Flynn went through the door to the Annex. Jenkins carried Cassandra through next, setting her carefully onto the table after she still let out a pained cry as they walked through. Baird was at her side in an instant, her arm around Cassandra’s back, and Cassandra leaned on her, still grimacing when the guys came through and shut the door behind them.

 “Are you okay?” Baird asked softly with concern.

“Yes,” Cassandra instinctively whined, leaning on Baird. “No, I…oh my god, _ow_.”

Baird rubbed her back gently, not leaving her side, and Flynn moved over to her other side, hovering closely. Cassandra looked at the two of them beside her, doting on her like worried parents, and tried (and failed) to fight the amused grin that threatened to overtake her lips. Baird noticed, knowing instantly what she was finding so hilarious after three days of being teased for the very same thing, and rolled her eyes.

“She’s fine,” Baird concluded.

“Do you need to lie down?” Flynn asked. “I was going to suggest we go out for lunch, but…”

 “No!” Cassandra exclaimed. “Out! I’ve been in bed for three days. I miss fresh air.”

She wrapped her arm around Flynn’s shoulders, using him as a steadying force as she slid off the table. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she started slowly heading towards the exit, suddenly eager to get outside.

“Great,” Ezekiel said, catching up to her. He knew Cassandra was still a little unsteady, but he knew she had a lot of pride, so when he looped his arm through hers, he framed it best he could as just a friendly gesture. She shot him a smile in thanks. “Pizza?”

“I think _Cassandra_ gets to pick where we go,” Flynn interjected. Baird voiced her agreement as she and Flynn started following them out.

Jenkins and Stone stayed behind, near the Back Door. When they each noticed that the other man wasn’t moving, they turned simultaneously, sharing a look.

“You going?” Stone asked with a nod.

“Well, aren’t you?” Jenkins asked.

“Actually…” he replied, hesitating until he was sure the others were out of earshot. “I was hopin’ you could get me a door.”

“To where, Mr. Stone?”

“Charleston,” he said hesitantly, knowing Jenkins would put it together.

Jenkins sighed. “You know I don’t normally ask, but what is it that you’re planning on doing there?”

 “I was just thinkin’ someone should find Estrella, and let her know Cassie’s alright,” Stone admitted.

“The vampire?” Jenkins asked. “Why on Earth would you do that?”

“She collapsed right in front of her,” Stone reminded him. “She looked kind of terrified as we were rushing Cassandra off.”

“Mr. Stone,” Jenkins said with another sigh.

“And I’m pretty sure she likes her,” Stone said, revealing his true intentions. That statement seemed to catch Jenkins’s attention, as the older man closed his mouth, swallowing his rebuttal, and paused in consideration.

“Miss Cillian likes Estrella, or Estrella likes Miss Cillian?” Jenkins finally asked.

“Both. They were kinda flirtin’ all day,” Stone revealed with a chuckle. “Though it doesn’t matter. Either way, she should know.” Jenkins let out a long sigh, his mind wandering to Cassandra and her request of him that very same day. Stone caught the suddenly far off look in his eye and asked, “You okay, man?”

“Oh, yes,” Jenkins said. “Yes, of course. She…Miss Cillian…she has made for a very unexpectedly _interesting_ couple of days.”

“Yeah, no kiddin’,” Stone agreed with a bit of a laugh.

Jenkins sighed a little to himself again, knowing Stone didn’t quite understand the depth of his experience. He told Cassandra she would find her love, and he believed that. He would just prefer her love not be a vampire who could tempt Cassandra’s already fragile relationship with mortality. Nevertheless, he walked over to the globe to adjust it from New York to South Carolina, facilitating Stone’s trip.

“There you are, Mr. Stone. Same door we caught during the case, so your vampire shouldn’t be far,” Jenkins said.

“Thanks,” Stone said. “Hey, uh, if someone comes back in here looking for me, just tell ‘em I left my phone in the hospital or something. I’ll be right back.”

“Will do,” Jenkins agreed.

And Stone stepped through the door, heading back to the compound run by vampires.

 

Stone wandered around the complex as soon as he arrived; he didn’t get to know it as well as Cassandra had, and he wasn’t entirely sure where he was going. He soon spotted Estrella in one of the gardens and walked over to her, carefully avoiding harming any of the growing crops.

“Estrella,” he called when he was just a few feet away.

Estrella was crouched down, working in the soil, and she turned to see who the unfamiliar voice calling her name belonged to. Recognition crossed her eyes, and she stood immediately, brushing her hands off on her pants.

“Cassandra’s friend,” she said.

“Jacob,” he said.

“Jacob, yes, of course,” Estrella said. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, I thought you might like an update on Cassandra,” he said.

Instant gratitude flashed in her eyes, and Stone thought he should’ve come sooner. He had seen the connection between these two women. It was impossible to miss, and despite having only spent a few hours together, he knew the woman in front of him had probably been going crazy with worry.

“I…I knew she was dying the moment I looked in her eyes, but I didn’t realize she was that close,” Estrella said.

“Yeah, none of us did,” Stone said. “I knew she had the tumor, and I knew she wasn’t going to make it to 50 or 60 or anything like that, but I thought she’d make it through the _day_ , you know?”

“She mentioned that she hadn’t told you,” Estrella said.

“But she told you?” Stone asked with surprise.

“She...somewhat. I still didn’t realize how _quickly_ she was running out of time.” The gratitude in Estrella’s eyes was replaced with anxiety over what he had come to tell her as she said, “Is she…what happened?”

“She came to ‘bout the time we got her to the hospital, to this neurosurgeon who’d been tryin’ to get her to have surgery, but even when she woke up, stubborn thing still didn’t really want to,” Stone explained, and Estrella let out a little laugh. “Jenkins – he’s the one who caught her – kind of talked her into it. I actually think you might have, too…a little,” Stone said. “Anyway, they took her immediately, and she’s okay.”

“She’s okay?” Estrella repeated with a relieved sigh.

“Brought her home this morning,” Stone confirmed.

Estrella’s face broke out into a wide grin; then she grew bashful, her hand coming up to shield her mouth, her obvious elation, from Stone’s view. Estrella’s joy was infectious, and Stone found himself smiling, too.

“And she is okay?” Estrella asked.

"Her head’s gonna hurt for a little bit longer, but she’s doing great.”

“Thank you so much for coming to tell me,” Estrella said.

“Yeah, well…she seemed important to you,” he said. “And you to her.”

Estrella simply nodded. “Please tell her I would love to hear from her again,” she said. “When she’s better.”

Stone said nothing, simply smiled and shot the woman a wink. Estrella returned the smile and turned back to her garden, and Stone hurried back to his magical door.

 

When he got back to the Annex, he found Cassandra curled into a chair and looking through a book on her lap. He shut the door and, as he powered down the globe said, “What happened to lunch?”

“I want to go to lunch with _everyone_ , especially since we’ve all decided to kind of slow down and do our own things for a little while,” Cassandra insisted. “And _someone_ had to go and leave his phone in New York.”

“You say that like you don’t believe me,” Stone said.

“You stood in the hallway waiting for me to get through that door for twenty minutes, and you didn’t realize your phone was gone?” Cassandra asked. “I’m pretty sure Ezekiel spent at least ten of those minutes snapchatting his boredom.”

Stone scoffed. “Just had brain surgery, and you’re still too damn smart.”

“Why did you lie?” Cassandra asked as Stone leaned against the table near her chair.

“I went to Charleston,” he admitted. “I didn’t know how’d you feel about that.”

“Charleston? You…” she stuttered. “You went to see Estrella?”

“You upset?” he asked.

“No!” she said quickly. She laughed and said, “That answer was just very unexpected. You guys couldn’t _wait_ to get out of there.”

“Just thought your vampire friend might like to know what happened,” Stone explained.

He pulled a face as he said the words “ _vampire friend_ ,” the same kind of face he’d pulled while taunting her about Estrella during the case. Cassandra seemed not to notice. He’d rendered her speechless, and as she sat in the chair, breathing steadily and looking at him with wide blue eyes and a slightly startled expression, Stone wondered if he’d picked up on something between the women that Cassandra hadn’t even quite realized was there herself.

“An…and?” Cassandra finally asked.

“Well, she was real glad to hear you were alright,” Stone said with a grin.  His tone of voice had an air of teasing to it that Cassandra chose to ignore. Instead, Cassandra smiled softly and slowly closed the book in her lap, still obviously contemplating everything. “You should go see her,” Stone said.

“ _Now_?” Cassandra asked, incredulously.

“No, not _now._ In a week or two, or as soon as you feel better.”

He punctuated that statement with another wink, and if Cassandra weren’t sure rolling her eyes would hurt, that would have been how she responded. Instead, she just said, “Really? I…I don’t know. I mean, you told her I’m okay, so…”

“She wants to see you, too, Cass,” he said. “I told her you’re okay, but we didn’t stop worryin’ until we were in the room with ya, so your _friend_ should probably see it for herself, too, you know?” Cassandra said nothing again, looking away with another small, closed-mouth smile. Stone picked himself off the side of the table and held out his hands to her. “Lunch?”

Cassandra put the book on the table and grabbed his hands, letting him help her stand. Once she was up, she leaned in and placed a warm, gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you,” she said.

He looped his arm with hers, just as Ezekiel had done earlier. “Anytime.”

As they began walking, Cassandra said, “The teasing’s not subtle, you know.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be!” Stone replied with a laugh. He thought he could nearly _feel_ her pouting on his arm, and he chuckled to himself. His grip on her tightened, and he said, “C’mon,” pulling her towards the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
